youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
It's Alex Clark
Alex Clark (born ), better known online as It's Alex Clark, is an American YouTuber, comedy vlogger, and cartoonist who primarily uploads videos of animations. He also has a team that helps him manage his channel and make animations. His transition to animation came about after watching several Swoozie videos which had reignited his childhood love of animation. Clark is a self-taught animator which is evident given his noticeable progress over the years. He is also an avid gamer and often posts about his fascination with his favorite gadget, The Nintendo Switch. Clark is a 2017 streamy nominee and the recipient of 4 People’s Choice Awards. The Huffington post once called his work "Brilliant", and The Chicago Tribune called him "funny". History Clark began his entertainment career as a street performer in Boston, Massachusetts. He would perform for tourists outside the shops at Faneuil Hall. He created his channel on December 2, 2009, but didn't begin uploading videos until December 7th. After several years of posting random content types including news videos, sketches, and parodies he decided to try doing animation in December, 2012. Clark had done art and cartoons as a child and after seeing a few videos made by one of YouTube's first animators Swoozie. Clark felt inspired to try his hand at art again. Because of the success of his first cartoon post-Clark decided to dedicate his channel fully to animated content. Some of the animated series on his channel include Pickle Dipper ( A superhero who can summon weaponized pickles), Ben and Beans (two idiot best friends who haphazardly end up in trouble), and The Babysitter series (which chronicles the time in life when he dated his babysitter). He also frequently posts vlogtoons; an animated vlog hybrid that updates fans on his everyday life behind the camera. During 2017, he deleted his 2016 VidCon and Disney vlog. This may be due to the fact that he was the unspecified blogger referred to In Jaiden’s “why I don’t have a face reveal video”. Clark deleted his video and unlike other YouTubers who were asked if they were the blogger she was talking about, he made no public response to the allegations. This lead some to speculate that he was the person that did not let her blur out her face. On February 24, 2018, as part of his series of animation challenge videos, he decided to do the topic of JaidenAnimations crying while eating pizza, since that was the most popular suggestion in his twitter polls. At the time some comments did not think it was an appropriate topic to be drawn on due to her previously having an eating disorder. He set a 45-minute time limit for this video, although this time, he did not finish the animation in 45-minutes however he continued to animate over the time limit to complete the animation. In this video, it showed Jaiden crying because there were pineapples on her pizza. After posting the video, many in the animation community did not think it was appropriate, he then removed the video and issued a statement, which he later edited on his YouTube community page. On March 7, 2018, Clark published a video entitled "Guns Explained with Cats". The video takes a lighthearted spin on the gun debate and puts it in the simple terms of cats. Due to the controversial topic, his video got more dislikes then his usual videos, however, his video received more traction compared to his other videos. It was featured in a Huffington Post article which called the video "Brilliant". The Huffington post article was then tweeted by Emma González,https://twitter.com/Emma4Change/status/972940112261763073 a survivor of the February 2018 Stoneman Douglas High School shooting in Parkland, Florida, and American activist for gun reform. It was also retweeted by Nick Offerman, Alyssa Milano, and featured by boredpanda.com and the American Public Health Association.https://www.apha.org/topics-and-issues/gun-violence In August 2018, Clark announced that he would like to take his act on tour through the USA and abroad. He did a test show in Fargo, North Dakota in which he took the entire audience to Five Guys after the show as a way to celebrate.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvJWqpiYecA Because of the success of his first ticketed performance a full tour of the USA was later announced. In October 2018, Clark announced tour dates for his 2019 tour. It includes stops in 21 cities across the USA and Canada with stops in more cities planned for the future. The initial cities included Washington DC, Richmond VA, Atlanta GA, Orlando FL, Columbus OH, Detroit MI, Pittsburgh PA, Indianapolis, IN, Chicago, IL San Antonio, TX, Dallas, TX, Phoenix AZ, Philadelphia, PA, NYC, Boston, Vancouver Canada, Seattle, WA, Portland OR, Denver CO, Sacramento CA. Los Angeles. CA. Tickets went sale November 15.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YjwOkiBfyo In the announcement video Clark appears to have been hacked by Project Zorgo, a parody account of a hacker group that is currently attempting to "take over YouTube". Project Zorgo seems to be associated with YouTubers Chad Wild Clay and Vy Qwaint. Clark also promised to announce additional dates to his tour that would make international stops across the world. In a video titled "I need to say sorry", posted on November 15th 2018 Clark apologized for not visiting enough places on his first tour. As a peace offering, Clark requested that his viewers suggest additional cities he should add to the tour in the comments. He then promised to pick one of the top requested cities and add it as an additional desitation for the tour. Popular destiations were Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, and Dwarahat India, Wakanda, and the sun. On November 9, 2018 Clark challenged the animation YouTuber TheOdd1sOut to a chess boxing match. This was in response to an open invitation James made in his video Tabletop Games. In the video, James said he would be interested in participating in a chess boxing match if a YouTuber were to challenge him. A month after posting Clark replied that if no one was man enough to challenge him he himself would do it. James has responded to the request, saying "oh, you're on, dude".https://youtu.be/dAqC07wsbOk?t=551 On July 11, 2019 Clark and James staged a chess-boxing match in Yorba Linda, California at the PYLUSD Performing Arts Center. The performance, which was half comedy show and half sporting event was not broadcast online. The decription of the event read as follow: Alex "Big Head" Clark takes on James "The Human Marshmallow" Rallison in what can only be described as an attempt at "sports". These two animation titans will compete to see who truly is the Chess Boxing champion of the animation world. With zero training and a combined gym class grade of C+, these two are not only equally worthy competitors, but also the fiercest fighters of the animation world. One part comedy show, one part attempt at fighting, one part chess (or maybe checkers if we can't figure chess out...) Be there to see who reigns SUPREME (is that still a good thing?). Inconsistencies On December 13, 2017 Clark uploaded a video titled "My Secret Babysitter Relationship". Two minutes and 46 seconds into the video he says "there was a Nintendo DS in the bag" when describing how in middle school he visited his younger sister's babysitter's younger brother in the hospital. The Nintendo DS was released in 2004, and someone born in 1985 would be roughly 19 years old at that time. It is possible he meant the Game Boy Color, which was released in 1998 when someone born in 1985 would be 13 years old, which is how old Clark says he was when the relationship with the babysitter began. Four and a half minutes into the same video, the babysitter refers to a "Stussy S". The Wikipedia article on this only dates back to 2017 although KnowYourMeme says it occurred in the 1980s. There is a reference to it as a Stussy S dating back to December 1st 2010, but no known verbal reference to it like that from the 90s when Clark would have been in Middle School. It is possible that he was only paraphrasing and that she had called it something else like 'Superman S'. Despite all that, in part 4 Clark affirms he was still "in the seventh grade" during the story arc. Friends *Domics * Brian Hull Voices *SWooZie *brewstewfilms *Mustache Wax *tonyvtoons *IJustine *Chad Wild Clay *Michelle Khare *SomeThingElseYT *TheOdd1sOut List of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: October 4, 2017. *2 million subscribers: January 20, 2018. *3 million subscribers: July 17, 2018. *4 million subscribers: March 15, 2019. Notable series The Babysitter Series A popular recurring series on the channel in which Clark recounts his stories of dating his babysitter. Saturday videos This is where he does challenges, collaborations, or unboxing videos. He also does animation challenges during this time, which is m a series on his channel where Clark animates the highest rated suggestions from the top results of the polls he posts on Twitter, with the results of the polls revealed to him live with a set time limit for him to complete it (although he occasionally continues over the time limit to complete the animation). Characters Dad In his videos, Clark’s father is shown as notorious cheap skate and will do anything to save a buck. Evil Sister One of the most prominent characters in Clark’s videos is his evil sister. She often appears at the most inconvenient times to ruin Clark’s otherwise perfect day. Her first highschool friend also appears. Mother She has a grizzled voice and loves to cook. The Babysitter Clark's first girlfriend, a trouble maker and misfit, constantly getting Clark in over his head. She is the focal point of an on-going series on the channel about dating his babysitter in the 7th grade. Mrs. Haisley Four minutes into "My Hot Babysitter Made Me A Man" the teacher who appeared at 2:38 whom Bobby said was sexy appears to be whom Clark's babysitter was working for, as she answers the door and addresses her as Mrs. Haisley. Darryl * Darryl stole his money when Darryl was supposed to reserve a spot to eat at a restaurant, where Clark's babysitter, and Clark was dating * Ariel was his first girlfriend got via mariokart. She has red hair, and Alex makes her resemble the main protagonist of the Disney film The Little Mermaid. Pam *His wife with black hair Pam's roommate Gets him in trouble here Cara A girl he knew in high school Dorothy * His first kiss was with a girl called Dorothy Other girls The one who recommended art school (returns here) and the cute redhead with blue eyes who sat ahead of him in college who roomed with Cara+Pam. Bobby and Billy * He has a friend named Bobby and another one with glasses named Billy. Trivia *It's speculated among fans that Clark doesn't like pineapple pizza. *Clark has a team to help him with his animations. *He once challenged TheOdd1sOut to a chess-boxing match. *Even though Clark was born in Massachusetts, his family originated in Romania. *Alex's stories of him hooking up with his Babysitter are fake as it is considered a criminal offence for a 13 year old to be dating a 15 year old. References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers